Question: First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the product of $-2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $-5$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $9$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-2x + 9) = \color{orange}{5(-2x+9)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{5(-2x+9)}$ do? $5(-2x+9)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-2x+9)-5$.